An AC electrical power delivery system is the predominant energy delivery system between the locations where power is generated and where it is consumed. On the other hand, most electronic systems require DC power. The most common method for converting AC power into DC power is rectification using diode half-wave bridge rectification schemes or diode full-wave bridge rectification schemes.
In any of the diode bridge rectification schemes used to convert an AC voltage to a DC voltage, power is lost and waste heat is generated because of the inherent voltage drop in the diodes. MOSFET transistors coupled to appropriate control circuits are an attractive alternative to diodes in full bridge rectifier systems to reduce wasted energy. However, such factors as system noise make it very difficult to control switching of transistors in a rectifier circuit so as to achieve efficient rectification. Mistakenly turning on transistors that should not be turned on can cause catastrophic failure of the transistors, controller, and input AC power supply, as well as the circuits supplied with the output DC power. As a result, there are no commercially available MOSFET bridge controllers on the market.
There is a need for a new technique to provide active control of transistors in a rectifier circuit for converting an AC input voltage into a DC output voltage.